Young Dreams
by Crowned Knight
Summary: When they were young they each had a person who made them what they are today. Now they are going to find that person and they are not willing to let him go so easily. AU/ Experimental fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p>When Hayato Gokudera was young he had an idol.<p>

Throughout his life he had never wanted much for himself nor was he able to wish for much in return. However there was one wish he had while growing up he wanted to meet his idol. Having only been twelve when he overheard his father talking to an elder man about how the elder man's only remaining heir _ran _away from home to avoid being included in the mafia world.

After hearing that someone his own age was actually capable of succeeding in such an astounding feat Gokudera got more and more attentive with matters concerning who this mystery boy was. Being an heir himself Gokudera was absolutely certain that he would never be able to escape yet this unknown boy had managed throw away his predetermined destiny. Not only that but Gokudera knew from what the older man had said that the boy who had escaped had several influential families on his tail trying to return him back to his family or hold the boy for ransom. Just the mere thought that a boy his age was not only able to run away but avoid all of the mafia members after him was something that Gokudera found simply astounding. If he ever found his idol he swore to be forever loyal to the boy regardless of what type of person he may be.

Years upon years of research and all he had to show for it was the name of the family the boy was to become the leader of.

The Vongola heir had been the only heir who was able to escape his fate.

* * *

><p>When Takashi Yamamoto was young he had a best friend.<p>

His best friend was the first person besides his father who was able to get Takeshi to open up and be himself. His best friend was the only one to accept him completely for who he was and didn't show a hint of fear around him when he was angry. If Takeshi was to be honest he would say that he actually needed his friend in order to stay grounded in his own life.

However when they had gotten older his friend became more and more distant. Eventually Takeshi never saw his friend except for a few times in class but as he was popular and his friend was not they were not able to talk as often as they once had. One day his friend didn't show up for class and after that Takeshi never saw his friend again. As time went on Takeshi realized how his life was nothing but a lie now that the only person he could be truthful around was gone. He even begrudgingly admitted to himself one day that he was so far lost in his lies that he even began to forgot how to be himself. After he realized this he made a promise, no matter how long it took he was going to find his best friend.

He had been searching painstakingly since he was fifteen years old to find his friend. Leaving his home to go as far as Norway to continue his search . Takeshi had even joined a mafia family in hopes the underground world had seen his friend. Finally he found a lead to where his friend was.

His best friend was seen back in Namimori, Japan.

* * *

><p>When Lambo Bovino was young he had an older brother.<p>

His secret desire was to meet his kind older brother once again. Now, the man was not his biological older brother but he had saved Lambo from his family when the small child had gotten lost in a foreign mafia family's manor. Ever since then Lambo adored the older boy and always went to see him in order to escape from his own family.

Lambo's older brother was always so energetic and ready to go exploring with Lambo just to have fun. However even Lambo could see his older brother was sad whenever he had to return back to his own family. The only other time his older brother seemed sad was when he talked about his friend who he left.

Now when he was younger Lambo never took any notice of the longing looks the older boy sent towards the sky at an unknown point. When his older brother vanished without a trace Lambo finally realized how unhappy he really was with his family. Without the older boy there to give Lambo a reason to stay with his family he left trying to reunite with his brother once again. Somehow managing to escape all attempts by his father to take him home Lambo managed to catch sight of a very important lead that would bring him to his older brother.

He saw a blurry picture of a man with familiar fluffy brown hair standing in front of the Namimori shrine.

* * *

><p>When Mukuro Rokudo was young he had a savior.<p>

Mukuro was given away to the Estraneo family when he was an infant and had forgotten what the outside world looked like. He even forgot if there was a world outside the research facility. The testing, painful surgeries, and the battles the Estraneo family created between the children they 'modified' in order to weed out the weak. As the years passed and Mukuro became older and realized there was more to the world than this he planned to escape with the few companions he had here. The only factor that worked against him was timing. He could easily take out a few guards at a time, he knew this for a fact. However he had never tried using his illusions on more than a small group of people at a time. If he were to escape he would be facing a mob and he was unsure if his body was capable of handling this.

The day he resigned to his fate and decided to wait another two years so that he would be fifteen and undoubtedly strong enough to face down all of the minions without breaking a sweat someone new entered the facility. Mukuro had been in the training room with other children as the newest child walked in being led by other scientists. Each scientist looked ecstatic for the first time Mukuro could remember however the looks soon changed as the child they were leading suddenly grew hostile and brilliant orange flames circled around him attacking the scientists nearest to him. At that moment all of the scientists and guards flooded the area while Mukuro watched the scene enraptured with the other children.

As soon as the Estraneo family members were close enough they were engulfed in the same violent flames as before. In the middle of all the carnage stood the one boy who was grinning as though he didn't have a care in the world. The boy walked over to the master control panel that was connected to the outside of the training room and in a second a loud horn sounded in the area as every door in the area opened as the children tentatively walked out. Once they all had gathered around the boy who had set him free all he did was grin at all of the children, both younger and older than him, and led them to the exit. He never told them what to do, he never told them where to go, he just set them free to do what they wished. To this day Mukuro couldn't forget the person who freed him and was still searching for him but after he had infiltrated a mafia family he learned a very interesting fact that would help him find his unknown savior.

The boy was one of the three people alive to have sky flames.

* * *

><p>When Ryohei Sasagawa was young he had an hero.<p>

Growing up as an older brother with parents who were always away Ryohei made it his duty to protect his younger sister with his life. However one day when he was returning home with Kyoko there were several older men in front of them that Ryohei had beaten earlier on separate occasions. Now Ryohei was strong for a thirteen year old but nowhere near strong enough to fight of the mob of older teens and keep his sister safe. Instead of trying Ryohei allowed them to attack him with the promise his sister would remain safe.

Just when the older boys were about to begin their attack two figures shot into the mob and all of the older teens quickly fell to their knees due to the strength of the two newest additions. Ever since that day Ryohei had been searching high and low for the two boys that had saved not only him but his sister as well. He had managed to find one boy who was much colder than he had originally thought but even if he had found one he had yet to find the other.

He was now a young adult but even as seasons passed he still searched for the other boy with the cold boy who was searching for the missing boy as well. However whenever Ryohei saw his searching partner one thought kept coming up no matter how hard he tried to repress it.

This black haired boy's silver gray eyes matched the other's golden orange ones perfectly.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya Hibari was young he had a rival.<p>

Being feared by everyone in his home town from a young age ensured that each day new people would bring new challenges for him. However each and every person that tried to fight him was taken down in mere seconds. There was no challenge and once Hibari realized this he grew more and more frustrated with how weak all of those herbivores were.

One day he was going on his usual patrol of Namimori when he found a boy he had only seen a handful of times at his school. The boy was always classified as a herbivore to Hibari, he was clumsy, weak, and at the bottom of his class in terms of grades. Despite all of this the boy was fighting against several grown men and appeared to be winning. Normally Hibari would've bitten all of the herbivores to death for disrupting the peace but just seeing the younger boy fight was as if he were looking at a new person entirely. After the herbivore finished his fight Hibari was right in front of the boy and prepared to fight him.

In response the herbivore ran off to where he heard the sound of a young girl crying out for help. Frustrated by the blatant ignorance the boy had shown, Hibari ran after the boy only to find him fighting against older teens this time. Without a second thought Hibari jumped in and destroyed the herbivores who had dared to interfere with his fight. Once everything had settled down the herbivore was helping the boxing herbivore, who Hibari had also seen at school, up while a younger girl was fussing over the older boy. After that day Hibari sought out the herbivore again to get his fight but try as hard as he might he never managed to find the other boy. Even with the help of the boxing herbivore they had yet to find the boy, but even as the years passed and the image began to fade Hibari knew one thing.

He would find Sawada Tsunayoshi and fight him, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong> AN:<strong>

**This is more of an experimental fic. I'll be honest I tried to write the final chapter of The Day The World Crumbled but once I got half way through it my computer had a heart attack and erased everything I had. **

**(_ _|||) **

**Yup... I'm sad too and as such I really really really am not willing to rewrite everything I have already written.**

**I may be rewilling to write it if my lazy-ass flat mate decides to make me something to eat. I mean seriously he's majoring in culinary arts and he won't even make me dinner. =m= Where's the justice in that? **

**Oh right rambling. **

**Anyways If I actually manage to get my inspiration back soon I will be able to write the next chapter by next week at the earliest. Until then I shall be off doing what ever it is I do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story (_ _|||) **

* * *

><p>In a crowded airport in Namimori, Japan several men and women rushed off the airplanes to greet the families that have been waiting so long to see them. Amongst the crowds of happy, in tears from joy, hugging families stood a man in a black Armani suit with a black fedora rested upon his head.<p>

Looking over the crowds he seemed as though he were searching for someone before looking at the picture gripped tightly in his hand.

"I promised that I wouldn't let you run free with those two. I swore on my life and I have every intention on keeping my promise."

The man whispered to no one before stuffing the picture in his pocket and smoothly walking out of the building and hailing down a cab. He was unaware of the photo that fell out of his pocket and in front of someone's feet.

A noise of confusion came from the young adult as he knelt down to examine the picture before his breath hitched.

On the photo was three people, the one on the far left was his target but both he and the man on the far right were crossed out with red marker and the person standing between the two was circled.

**'Eliminate the two threats.'** Was written boldly above the trio. Originally warm chocolate brown eyes turned cold as they glared at the cab that carried the man, a hitman no doubt, towards his destination.

The man flipped the photo over and started at the words printed on the back. Slowly a grin crept across his face.

"The famed hitman Reborn huh…?" The man muttered under his breath before letting out an airy chuckle. He allowed his thumb to rub the boy's face on the left as he whispered comfortingly to the photo. "Don't worry. I won't allow him to harm you. I'll kill Reborn if that keeps you safe… Tsunayoshi."

The photo slid out of his fingers as the man walked off. The photo fluttered to the ground face down allowing the writing on the back to be shown to the world.

**'Remember Reborn, you promised my mother.**

**-Aria'**

* * *

><p>"Where is she, kora?" A blonde man in a green military uniform shouted out irritably as he stalked through the crowds of people in the crowded streets of Namimori.<p>

The man had been here for far too long now searching for a ghost they all had lost years ago. Now all he had to go on was one scrawny runaway boy and one lanky man that she was seen with. The boy was seen here and where he was she was soon to follow.

The only problem is finding the boy and eliminating him. The blonde growled underneath his breath before yanking a smaller smoking silver haired man off the ground by his collar.

"Hey kid! Have you seen this runaway, kora?" He asked shoving a picture in front of the boy's face who let out an irritated snarl.

"What the hell! Put me down you bastard! I'm not a kid! And how the hell should I know who that is?" The silver haired man screamed at the blonde his anger growing as the seconds ticked by.

The blonde man snarled back at the screaming boy in his clutches before throwing him to the ground with a huff.

"Forget it, if you don't know where the Vongola runaway is then you're of no use to me." The man muttered under his breath as he stalked away unaware that the boy heard everything he had said.

The boy's sea foam green eyes narrowed dangerously before he reached into his pocket before pulling out a couple sticks of dynamite. Letting a puff of smoke leave his lips before he held the wicks of the dynamite up to his cigarette causing them to ignite.

"Hey blondie…" The blonde man turned around a pissed off look taking over his features but was soon replaced by one of horror at the sight of the dynamite. Blue eyes frantically darted around to all of the people surrounding the two. "I have already claimed Vongola as my boss so anyone who tries to touch him must be…"

Without a seconds notice the silver haired man threw the dynamite at the man just as they exploded in a brilliant flurry of red and orange.

"Eliminated."

* * *

><p>A black haired man wearing traditional red Chinese robes walked down the calm town district of Namimori occasionally greeting people with a small smile or a polite bow. Pulling out a small scrap of paper he studied what was written on it intensely.<p>

"Such a shame I could only find one of their names." The man sighed sadly before giving the scrap of paper to the tiny white monkey that chattered happily on his shoulder.

_'I can only imagine how Reborn and Colonello are fairing in this town. They must be tearing their hair out looking for her.'_ The man imagined the two long time rivals throwing people around and threatening them for any information on her. Letting out a small sigh as he soon realized that it was probably happening right now.

The man continued to walk until he bumped into a teenage boy with black hair and watering green eyes. Blinking in confusion the man knelt down to examine the teen, upon seeing no injuries and no need for him to cry he decided to just talk to the teen.

"Are you okay?" He calmly questioned the teen who gazed up at him looking as though he were trying his hardest not to cry.

"No! I lost my big brother and I can't find him anywhere!" The teen cried out now struggling to keep his tears in check. The man wasn't to adept with crying children and he was absolutely clueless with crying teenagers.

"Well, I'm looking for someone as well. How about we search together?" The man suggested as the teen looked up at him before nodding once cautiously before again much more certain.

"Sure!" With that the teen sprung to his full height and began to march ahead with the older man following behind with a strained smile. "Who are you anyways old man? And who are you looking for?"

"My name is Fon and I'm searching for my next target. He's done something my family doesn't approve of so I need to talk with him." Fon figured telling the teen anything wouldn't risk anything. He was an adult and his word would be more trusted than the teen's own word.

"My name's Lambo nice to meet you! What's his name? Maybe I can help!" Lambo explained happily looking at Fon over his shoulder as the man sighed at the childish hope.

"Well, I doubt that you've met him but the name he once went by is Tsunayoshi Vongola, I have no idea what name he is going by now." Lambo abruptly stopped in front of Fon causing the man to nearly stumble into him. The teen stood stock still as Fon asked him if he was alright.

"I'm sorry old man but I can't help you anymore." The teen's voice was quiet and strained. Fon's features tightened before reflexively settling into his fighting stance. The air around the teen had changed drastically and it was enough to set even Fon on edge.

"Why is that Lambo?"

"I can't allow you to hurt my brother." Green sparks danced around Lambo as he spoke making the air crackle around him. Turning around his face had switched from that of a playful teen to a cold blooded killer. The sparks danced fiercely around him over charging the lamp posts near him and causing the lights to explode.

Fon widened his stance prepared for the battle about to take place. It was just his luck that he had to run into a lightning flame user.**

* * *

><p>A man in a black cloak glided along the hallways of the local Namimori college. If his sources were correct—and they better be for what he paid—his target was around university age and would undoubtedly join the local university in order to keep up the guise of being normal. Normally he would've used his thoughtography but it always seemed to lead him to the wrong destination lately.<p>

However fitting in for the man proved to be difficult with his black cloak and barely visible purple hair. The students were all staring at him like he was some type of assassin sent here kill them all.

While the assassin assumption was correct, he was in no way wasting his time killing them. The only reason he was here is because Aria paid him to find the girl and get rid of the two men she always seemed to appear with.

Letting out an irritated sigh the man looked around him for any traces of the girl he was searching for but came short upon finding her or the two others.

"Herbivore. Your cloak is against school policy. I will bite you to death."

Turning around he barely had a moment before he had to skid out of the way as a silver tonfa smashed the ground where he was standing. Examining the young adult in front of him, he couldn't help but notice the similarities between the young man and the Chinese assassin, Fon.

Before he could even get a word out the wall behind him exploded as a familiar purple haired man shot out of the dust and crashed into him.

"Mammon! Help me!" The purple haired idiot screamed pathetically as he clutched onto Mammon. The teen in front of him grew a terrifying aura and another white haired teen walked out from the hole seeming to be very irritated as well.

"Oi! Hibari, that guy was trying to EXTREMELY blow up my gym." The white haired man called to the black haired one. The white haired one had sun flames igniting behind his gray eyes as the black haired man in front of them suddenly had cloud flames surrounding his tonfas.

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago a purple haired man had followed Mammon to the university. If he were to find her first Aria would be so pleased and he would be able to show Reborn and Colonello up.<p>

However he was running the risk of being caught if he followed Mammon in the hallways so instead he ducked inside the first room he saw on the ground floor. He had placed his men outside the university after telling them that once he got all of the students rushing out they had to find the girl and detain her.

Chuckling to himself from the sheer ingenuity of his idea he searched the area and was pleased to see several supporting beams on the inside and hardly anyone around. He went up to each beam before tying explosives around each one and securing the timer that would be activated as soon as he flipped the trigger on his remote.

He hummed a happy tune to himself as he went upon his task effectively tuning out the world around him even failing to notice when a white haired man stepped into the area and looked around noticing all of the explosives.

"Oi! What are you EXTREMELY doing!" The purple haired man jumped at the sudden shout before spinning on his heel to see the white haired man.

"Geez. You scared me for a minute there." The purple haired man let out a sigh of relief placing his hand on his still thundering heart. He turned back to the explosive in front of him before waving carelessly at the white haired student behind him. "Go play some blocks or something. I need to blow up the school to lead a cockroach from his hiding place."

Before the man could get back to his work the student sent a strong side swing of his leg to the man's face sending him barreling to the wall before smashing through it from the intensity. Once his vision cleared up he saw another black haired student with silver tonfas and Mammon unintentionally supporting him.

Without a second thought the man clung to Mammon's side begging for help as the white haired man stood next to the black haired one before their flames became much more prominent.

"Skull I know what you're thinking and if you even dare to-" Mammon couldn't even finish because Skull had already began his retreat leaving the clocked man to deal with the two terrifying students.

* * *

><p>A green haired man strolled through the forest surrounding Namimori in a much to casual manner. He was taking in his surroundings as he followed the small signs of a disturbance. While the rest of his colleagues searched in the town like fools he would look in the outskirts where people were more than likely to hide. His targets were the type of people no one forgot so it was easy to assume they would go into hiding.<p>

After what seemed to be hours of walking he finally came upon an abandoned amusement park. The walls were smashed and the outside of it looked like a complete atrocity. Why it was even standing was far beyond the man's knowledge. If he were in charge he would've torn the eyesore down years ago. It was not suitable for enjoyment.

But it was suitable for someone who was hiding.

The building is a place that people would tend to avoid. The entire area screamed 'Danger' and the overall appearance would deter even the stupidest of daredevils.

Without a second thought the man approached the building and carefully avoided the shattered glass strewn across the floor. Walking further in the building the man felt the familiar chill of being watched creep through his senses.

Turning around he searched for the source of the insistent staring but coming upon nothing he continued his journey through the building. Once or twice he felt as though he were walking in a giant circle but brushed it off without a second thought. There were no recorded mist flame users here except for Mammon. Besides he had long since become immune to illusions at Mammon's caliber and he was the strongest illusionist of their time.

"Kufufufu, what do we have here?" A voice spoke, echoing all around him and startling him from his thoughts. Looking around hesitantly he saw no one around him and no functioning speakers in sight.

"Whatever it is your looking for I can guarantee it is not here. So leave." The voice spoke again only sounding as though the person was speaking right into his ear. Spinning around he saw nothing but dust, a few cobwebs, and an empty hall.

Deciding to just go along with it the man called out to the disembodied voice. "How are you so sure I'm not here for you?"

"Kufufufu, simply because I no longer exist in the eyes of the world." The voice had a chilling edge to his voice that the man had to suppress a shudder. "Now leave."

"No." He spoke and the disembodied voice went silent. "I'm looking for the skies right now and I'm not going to stop until I have dissected the boys and taken the girl back."

For a brief moment the man was certain that the disembodied voice never existed until it spoke once again. "I suppose you can't leave then."

The man took a step back. The tone of the voice was getting darker and sounded much more terrifying.

"I can't allow you to kill my sky so you have two choices." The walls around him suddenly ignited and the man could feel the heat licking at his skin. Mammon had never made illusions of this caliber. This person was either a better illusionist or the illusion was a reality and the man was not willing to test the flames. "Join me…" The flames spread across the ceiling and smaller flames broke off and took the form of fiery canines. "Or perish."

The man looked around for any hopes of escape before his eyes landed on a window to his right. If he timed it right he may be able to escape this mad house with his life and limbs.

Not wasting a moment he smashed through the window before plunging to the ground below. Once he hit the ground he took a second to get his bearings back before dashing off. As much as he hated the thought of running without any weapons on hand he was more than likely going to die.

Unaware to him a figure followed closely behind him, red and blue eyes glinting dangerously.

_'Take me to my sky.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**If you checked my poll then you would now Tsuna's personality in this and since he's much more... promiscuous in this story it's only logical that people would remember him as compared to his much more subtle companions. Can anyone guess who those two are? I gave like forty hint bombs in this chapter.**

**Oh yeah before anyone asks, no. No one died in the creation of this chapter. Well... maybe the random civilian who watched as Gokudera pulled out his bombs, lit them, and threw them in his direction but let's face it. That guys was gonna get picked off anyways whether it be by staring at a car's headlights as it rushes towards him or jumping off a bridge and forgetting his bungee cord. Point is shit for brains are the first to go.**

****I was thinking that Fon is a martial artist right? Well 20 years later Lambo no longer needed to touch anyone to harm them right? Meaning he can do distance attacks while Fon specializes in close combat. So bleh :P Alternate universe means different power levels and since Lambo actually had something to fight for at a young age he would undoubtedly become much more stronger. **

**PS: I'm pretty much doing all the italics, bold face, and dividers blind right now since I can't see the tool bar for fanfiction and I've tried refreshing a lot so I just gave up. Tell me if you find anything and I'll fix it when either my computer or this website stops being a douche.**

**Edit: Thanks NewSlove for pointing out a little typing stroke I had ^_^;;;'**

**Btw: I just noticed that Hibari and Ryohei are the only ones whose reasons for fighting did not involve a certain sky. If any of you are wondering why here is my response. HONEY BADGER DON'T CARE! HONEY BADGER DO WHAT HE WANT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own~!**

**Thank my little Russian reader DF-Chan who gave the last review for my stories when I looked in my inbox today :D**

** Anyone who read/reads the Blood Red Sky, remember my method? **

**Well thanks to DF-Chan this is the first story to be updated~!**

* * *

><p>The cab had finally stopped in the heart of Namimori, however this was not the destination Reborn wanted. Before he could voice his displeasure to the taxi driver a large explosion rocked the taxi. Reborn quickly left the taxi while the driver shot out of the area in reverse, obviously not even aware that his only passenger had left.<p>

Unknown to the hitman another figure silently stalked behind him hiding within the crowds surrounding the explosion site. Smoke engulfed the impact site clouding everyone's vision of who was in the blast. Slowly several innocent citizens ran out of the smoke coughing and hacking. Then a blonde figure shot out of the smoke backwards with a rifle aimed into the smoke.

"Take this, Kora!" Reborn quickly identified Colonello's voice. The blonde then fired blindly into the smoke trying to hit whatever was still in there.

"Colonello! What are you doi—Ugh!" Reborn shouted to Colonello but was cut off when he was forced to dodge to the side as a katana slashed the area he was previously standing. A black haired man stood there with chocolate brown eyes gripping the katana expertly in his hands. The younger man sent a carefree smile his way.

"Ahaha sorry Reborn-san I really admire you! But," the previously warm chocolate brown eyes sharpened and darkened dangerously. Reborn instinctively grabbed Leon forcing the chameleon to shift into his gun. "If you're after Tsuna I'll have to end you here."

"Who are you to the boy? His file never said anything about being associated with a freelance hitman such as yourself, shadow stalker Yamamoto." Reborn questioned aiming his gun at the man, this man is one who would not hesitate to attack in a moments hesitation. His name was famous through the mafia world, granted he was not as powerful as Reborn, he was still someone that should never be underestimated. After all he had already single-handedly taken down 3 separate mafia families.

"People still call me that?" Yamamoto questioned with a curious look on his face at the aforementioned nickname. "Anyways Tsuna's my best friend and after years of searching for him I guess I have the right place since you're here. That's the problem though. You. Are. Here. I won't let you kill Tsuna. If that means I have to take you down myself." Yamamoto's grip tightened before he adjusted himself into a fighting stance, all small traces of emotions he once had wiped clean.

"So be it."

* * *

><p>Colonello coughed in an attempt to get all the smoke out of his lungs all the while swearing when he had the breath to do so. Sending a quick glance to his side he was irritated when he noticed he blood quickly staining his shirt.<p>

"You're still alive? That's a shock." The silver haired man said as he walked to him through the smoke, his cigarette dangling from his lips lazily. He grabbed the cigarette before taking a deep inhale letting it blow out slowly into the already smoke filled air. "You should be proud you've even still breathing, you're the first to survive my first attack."

Colonello snarled at the man standing so arrogantly before him. Reaching to his back he unstrapped his rifle before shooting back a few feet into the cover of the smoke.

"It's pointless you know. As long as we're both in here…" The voice trailed off as Colonello tried to pinpoint where it was coming from before he hear a small fizzling coming from his feet. Looking down he couldn't mask his shock at the amount of explosives at his feet. "You're at a severe disadvantage." The man called out from further in the smoke.

The explosion following was deafening, there was no doubt that if Colonello hadn't moved when he did he would be no longer able _to_ move. Thinking quickly the blonde looked around to see if anyone was still in the smoke cover.

Seeing that no one besides himself and the silver haired man was left in the battleground Colonello shot out towards the smoke free part of the street. Once he got close to the exit he jumped on a protruding piece of concrete before propelling himself out backwards and taking aim into the smoke.

"Take this, Kora!" He shouted out furiously before unleashing all of his ammo into the smoke unsure if he was even aiming in the right direction. Vaguely he heard his name being called but ignored it to try and discover his opponent's position. This was one person he could not underestimate, he had already done so once and in return he got a side full of debris and who knows what else.

The smoke slowly cleared to show crater upon crater of separate impacts from his flame charged assault, but no trace of his opponent. Before he could realize what was happening his collar was snatched and he was sent flying through the air.

He crashed into another body sending them both careening to the ground.

"I thought you might want your friend to help you, you're going to need all the help you can get." The silver haired man called out standing before then lazily smoking his cigarette, aside from a few small scratches he was virtually unharmed. Looking down at the body that cushioned his fall he was surprised to see his well-known rival.

"Reborn, kora? What are you doing here?" The hitman had a deadly aura surround him which was directed solely at the blonde man currently sitting on top of him. Colonello stood up after a few seconds of silence and the hitman quickly stood as well.

"Huh? What happened Reborn-san?" A black haired man called out to the hitman as both Reborn and Colonello turned their gazes to him.

"Oi, don't turn your back to me!" The silver haired man growled at the two unintentionally gaining the attention of the black haired man as well.

"Excuse me but this is my fight." The black haired man grinned at the silver haired one who sent him an infuriated glare.

"Fuck you! That blondie is trying to kill my boss he needs to die." The silver haired man was practically snarling at the mere sight of the black haired man now.

They could practically see the gears turn in the black haired man's head before an unsettling grin graced his face. Reborn felt incredibly uncomforted as the grin was directed to him.

"Well, it seems that we're both facing a common enemy then. You see these two are from the same family. Reborn-san is after my best friend and Colonello-san is after your boss. So what do you say we team up for now to face a common enemy? My name's Yamamoto Takeshi by the way." Once Yamamoto had finished talking the silver haired man's glare had switched to the two in front of them.

"Che. Fine, but only because you're my boss' best friend. My names Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera reluctantly agreed before pulling out more explosives.

"Let's make this quick, neh? I want to go find Tsuna before he leaves again."

* * *

><p>Fon quickly dashed to the right as a large lightning current struck his previous position. This fight had been going on for a little while now and whenever Fon tried to get close Lambo would send off a terrifying current of lightning forcing him to back off or be roasted.<p>

"Lambo please calm down. We can talk this out." Fon tried to reason with the deadly teenager all the while trying to avoid all of the attacks directed at him. However the teenager refused to listen to anything he was saying.

"No you just want to kill my brother! Why would I listen to you?" Lambo yelled at the martial artist before the current surrounding him grew more violent and lashed out at Fon causing him to try his hardest to avoid all of the electricity.

The sound of screaming from further down the street distracted Lambo for a moment. That was all Fon needed.

He quickly ran to Lambo before leaping into the air and delivering a brutal roundhouse kick to the teens face. Lambo let out a yell of pain as he was sent spiraling to the ground from the force.

Fon followed the teen and prepared to give the teen one last axe to the teens head as he sat up still dazed from the previous assault. A swift punch to the side of his head stopped his efforts and sent him to the ground as well.

"What do you think you're doing! That's extremely horrible!" A white haired man stood in front of the teen and was obviously the one to hit Fon in order to protect the teen.

A small distance away from Fon he noticed Skull lying on the ground struggling to stand up with blood leaking slowly from a wound on his head.

Things had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p>Skull was running away from the university as fast as he could, those two were way to powerful for him. Mammon would be fine without him there holding him back.<p>

"Oi! Stop extremely running!" Skull looked behind him in disbelief only to see the white haired man that attacked him chasing him. Letting out a small squeak Skull ran faster unaware of the changing scenery around him.

"I'm not going to blow up your gym just leave me alone!" Skull screamed back at the boy still running as fast as he could. Looking ahead of him he noticed one of his much nicer friends attacking a teenager. Unfortunately it seemed as though his pursuer noticed as well.

Before Skull could realize what was happening a sharp explosion of pain lit up his vision that sent him crashing to the ground in confusion.

Once Skull came back to full awareness he noticed Fon looking at him and the white haired maniac protecting the teen that Fon had been attacking.

"Fon? What were you doing to that kid?" Skull couldn't help but ask, normally it was Colonello and Reborn that would willing attack those younger and weaker than them. Fon normally tried to talk it out or avoid the conflict completely.

"Turns out he's friends with the young Tsunayoshi and is preventing me from finding him." Fon explained slowly rising to his feet and shaking his head to rid himself of the fogginess the punch had brought.

"Tsunayoshi? Is he an extreme brunette with orange eyes?" The white haired man questioned suddenly becoming interested in their conversation.

"You know big brother?" The teen answered before either of the Arcobalenos could question how the man knew him.

"Yeah I remember Hibari telling me the extreme kid's name a while back! Is he extremely alright?" The white haired man questioned the teen eagerly as he helped the teen up. Noticing the teens wound from Fon's kick he allowed his sun flames to come out and heal the teen.

"Thanks and I think so, he's here right now but that guy over there is planning to kill him!" The teen quickly explained to the white haired man who frowned darkly in return. The two turned their gazes to Fon and Skull. Skull could feel the killing intent pouring from the older of the two and he couldn't help but shrink in on himself for some form of protection.

Normally this would be fine if he was with a powerful person who cared about him in some form, which definitely described Fon, but Fon was a distance fighter and while Skull could absorb enough attacks to give the martial artist an opening with a healer on the other side it would be difficult to win. Especially since it seemed that Fon was having trouble with the younger teen alone if the numerous wounds that could not be explained by one punch said anything.

Yes, Skull gulped audibly, this would be painful.

* * *

><p>Mammon had been fighting with the violent young man, whose name he learned was Hibari, trying to make an illusion strong enough to escape. However the younger man seemed to be completely immune to the illusions, even becoming infuriated by them causing his attacks to come out faster and harder.<p>

Not to mention that Skull, that coward, had run off quite some time ago. Not that Mammon needed him there but in a fight against a violent man who he was virtually powerless against a little help would be a tiny bit appreciated.

The illusionist ducked under the tonfa that just flew over his head but buckled under the strain when the second one embedded itself in his stomach. Quickly regaining his composure Mammon put some distance between the two before jumping out the window in an attempt to escape. It seemed that Hibari would not allow him off that easily as he followed the illusionist without a seconds hesitation.

Now that they were out in the open it seemed that any limiters that Hibari put on himself were stripped off as there was no longer any immediate danger to the school so long as neither of them were in it.

Thinking quickly Mammon made several duplicates of himself in an attempt to conceal his real self from the violent man.

It seemed to work, if only for a moment, before a familiar green haired scientist ran into the clearing and large pillars of fire burst from the ground incinerating all of Mammon's duplicates.

"Verde? You ruined my escape plan!" Mammon shouted at the other man furious that his plan had been foiled by the mad scientist. However the misplaced look of fear in his 'comrade's' eyes dulled the anger and allowed some mild confusion to take its place.

"Mammon! I need your assistance in getting rid of a powerful illusionist." Verde requested trying his best to regain his composure. Mammon furrowed his brows together in confusion, normally Verde would be more than used to illusions as he requested Mammon to train him quite some time ago. If he needed help than the illusionist had to be as powerful than Mammon but… that was impossible.

"Kufufufu… Asking for help now are we? Now why on earth would you do that? I thought we were having fun." A voice mocked sounding as though it were coming from everywhere. Even Hibari seemed to be having trouble determining where it was coming from. That is until a young man appeared next to Hibari. The man had long indigo hair tied in the back with a small tuft at the very back standing up giving his hair the vague resemblance to a pineapple. He had heterochromatic eyes, one a calm blue and the other a fiery red with a number for a pupil. He was wearing a simple suit for an outfit with a black trench coat draped over his outfit. In his hands he clutched a trident and every small movement of his head allowed his earrings to flash in the light.

Mammon instantly regretted ever wishing for help.

* * *

><p>Verde was running full speed through the forest trying to escape the demonic chuckling that followed him no matter how fast or where he ran. Not to mention those hell mutts that had followed him since he had left the abandoned amusement park.<p>

All in all things were looking terrible for the scientist. He, begrudgingly, admitted that he needed to find one of the others to help him deal with the satanic entity that seemed to follow him no matter where he went. Quickly rolling out of the way as another hell mutt tried tackling him down to the ground he shot off in the other direction hoping to find something to distract the evilness that had followed him.

He slowly realized that he was heading towards the sounds of explosions and quickly went in the other direction. Things that brought a lot of attention typically meant that Reborn was there and the last thing he needed was the bane of his existence showing him up. However once he turned and ran for a short while he heard a familiar scream ring through the street and immediately changed his course once again. Skull would only make things much worse.

Now the satanic entity seemed to be toying with him by causing vines to trip him every now and then as he ran. Soon Verde came upon a school and noticed several black cloaked figures engulfing the campus. If anyone could help him it was Mammon, the man may be intolerable but would stay quiet for the right amount of money and undoubtedly knew how to fight against an illusionist.

Running towards the figures he was unaware of the demonic chuckling returning before pillars of fire shot up destroying the copies of the illusionist and narrowly hitting the black haired man that was attacking them.

Mammon looked surprised and irritated to see him but right now he honestly couldn't care less.

"Mammon! I need your assistance in getting rid of a powerful illusionist." He called out to the other man who seemed even more surprised by the request. Before Verde could further explain his situation his tormentor appeared for the first time.

"Kufufufu… Asking for help now are we? Now why on earth would you do that? I thought we were having fun." Then the man appeared. Now if this was any other time Verde would be humiliated, the tormentor was much younger than he was and didn't even appear to get into fights often. However since he had already seen this man's power he knew better than to drop his guard that and the familiar red eye sent a flare of terror through his body.

Verde knew about the Estraneo experiments, any respectable scientist did, however he didn't know one of their most powerful children was still alive in Namimori. Ever since that boy had destroyed the base and freed all of the experiments the mafia world has gone insane trying to claim them or destroy them. The Vongola tried their hardest to convince Vindice not to take their young heir to prison and had managed to convince them slightly. The boy was still on a tight watch but Vindice refused to tell Vongola where exactly their heir was meaning either the boy had made a deal with them or more likely that Vongola had burned them in some way. Anyways there was only one experiment that had not been found and it was by far the most powerful, most of the mafia world believe the boy brought it with him when he escaped but now it was standing in front of him with no signs of the heir in sight.

Standing in front of him was the Estraneo's own embodiment of hell, Rokudo Mukuro.

A tonfa shot over Mukuro's head as the dual gaze shifted to the man he was standing next to. The black haired man seemed irritated by the sudden appearance of the new man and had forgotten about Mammon completely. The man shot his other tonfa to hit Mukuro in the face and was somewhat surprised when the other man turned vaporous and vanished.

"Kufufufu as much as I'd _love _to fight you, I've got a larger threat standing in front of me."

Verde felt all of the blood rush from his face as he surveyed the area carefully as the hell mutts rose from the ground once again, snarling while they approached him. Mammon called out several snakes to attack their enemies in response causing the black haired male to remember his presence once again.

The man seemed to be having an internal debate before he stopped looking for Mukuro causing the man to reappear once again.

"How about we kill each other after we take care of our enemies?" Mukuro suggested happily.

"Hn." Was all the black haired male said in response before charging.

* * *

><p>"Hehe~ It seems that you've been causing quite the commotion~" A cheerful male voice chimed happily as he watched all the events unfolding under him in Namimori with his two companions floating contently beside him.<p>

"What are you talking about? Don't I always cause a commotion?" A teasing jeer answered the first voice as the owner lazily rolled over to observe the city as well.

"You do have a habit of making a large scene, but no one here has seen you yet." A gentle feminine voice pondered as she began to observe the town before a small gasp escaped her causing her two companions to look at her. "Those men are my mother's friends. I knew she would look for me but I never thought she'd send them all after me…"

"Heh." A mischievous grin slowly worked its way over the second voice's face as the man turned his attention back to the ground.

"What are you thinking about Ts-na-yo-shi-kun~?" The first voice asked practically purring out the second voice's name.

"I think we should teach them not to try and split the sky." Impish orange eyes turned to gaze into lavender and blue ones with the same mischievous grin on his face. "It's been a while since any of us had fun after all."

The other two members of the group grinned back, one excited the other nervous. Tsunayoshi stood up his sky flames dancing wildly around his body while his eyes shimmered happily as he took in the catastrophic fights taking place in the town. He turned to look at his companions, holding out both of his hands to help both of them stand.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Yup~! Everyone teamed up and the sky trio finally made their appearances and will be in the next chapter~! Exciting right? :D **

**Alright since the fights are almost over I'll tell you my thought process through the team ups with each team**

**Colonello&Reborn: **

**Ah the two rivals, Colonello is more distance while Reborn can get up in their faces~! But both of them use the same weapon and have a rivalry going that no doubt will affect their teamwork. Add to that Reborn is a hitman who doesn't team up or play well with others~! **

**Gokudera&Yamamoto:**

**One of the most popular fan pairings within KHR. My thoughts is that Gokudera is never in the blast range and is always working from a distance unless Tsuna is in need of protection. While Yamamoto can work from both distance and close up. Not to mention Gokudera's smoke from the bombs will throw off Colonello and Reborn's aim while Yamamoto can sneak through the smoke and attack while they are dazed and confused. :D**

**Fon&Skull:**

**The unlikely pairing, Fon is one of the few Arcobaleno who doesn't attack or hate Skull and is not doubt the only one who would willingly protect him. As we all- who actually read the manga- know Skull can absorb damage. Now while Skull distracts the enemy Fon can sneak up behind them and attack.**

**Lambo&Ryohei:**

**The sun and lightning, Ryohei can heal and go for close range attacks so anything that makes it past Lambo can be taken care of by the excitable boxer. Not to mention he's able to use his sun flames to nullify and heal any damage taken making the duo a deadly pair. Lambo keeping the enemy at bay forcing them to separate in order to find a small opening and Ryohei coming to take out the ones who make it through.  
><strong>

**Mammon&Verde:**

**Mist and lightning, an effective match up no doubt. Mammon can distract while Verde goes in for the kill. Normally in any of my other stories they would be more than capable of handling any foe if they were to actually cooperate with eachother. After all we all know how powerful Verde's machines can be now imagine them all invisible and cloaked with illusions leaving all enemies unaware of any threat besides the one Mammon wants them to see.**

**Hibari&Mukuro:**

**Another popular fan pairing, Hibari being capable of being a virtual tank on his own. Capable of taking and receiving damage in a terrifying quantity, and able to fight short and long range. An unstoppable force in ever form of the phrase. Now Mukuro, the master of horror capable of turning the most hardened man into a sniveling mess. With his mental onslaught and Hibari's physical one it makes the combination a terrifying one to say the least that can easily take down the most powerful of men.  
><strong>

**Phew~ There's all my thoughts that went into the combinations. While the arcobaleno are powerful against a very powerful group of flame users with a unstoppable drive? It can easily go any way especially since Mukuro has proven to be capable of much more powerful illusions than Mammon when he was still a teen in cannon. Not to mention hitman!Yamamoto and 20yearslater!Lambo strength? **

**Heh heh~!**


	4. AN ps I'm not dead! :D

OHHHH MYYYYY GOOOODDDD!  
>I just got a new computer and it's soooooo BEAUTIFUL! I lost all the progress I made on my stories -Which wasn't that much to brag about to begin with considering that my old computer was having so many strokes it destroyed all my old documents- and I ain't even mad!<br>Seriuously. I turned this bitch on and it was like BAM! Smack to the face you're staring at a mothafuckin unicorn lava lamp bitch.  
>ouo<br>So yeah with this new computer hopefully I'll get more stories out faster but mind you I'm gonna have to buy a new Microsoft program =w=;;  
>Plus I'm losing interest in KHR rather rapidly. With all the damn OC stories clogging up the archives- and not the good ones either! The 'She's a BAMF who can take on Reborn and Hibari loves her but she has no heart so let's all get the guardians together and figure out her shit cause it's not like the mafia world has any serious shit goin down.'- plus we were left hanging! All we got in the end was some cheap arc about Tsuna needing to find love and becoming the clumsy loser he was before and then some shit about him getting a new position then BAM! It's over.<br>Besides when they went to the future ALL of the Arcobaleno were full grown adults! What kinda magic shit happened for that to come to happen!?  
>All in all the ending seemed lazy and just plain pissed me off beyond belief cause it's no small secret to anyone who reads my stories that I was waiting for Reborn to be a full grown adult. You know why? Cause I wanna see Reborn's canon self when he's not a baby! I wanted to see him trying to adjust back to his big body!<br>=3=


End file.
